World Tournament Guide
How It Works: To join a Budokaï Tenkaichi (World Martial Arts Tournament), simply press the circular orange button on the home page stating: "World Tournament". There are small tourneys you play that require stamina (of course). In the tourney there are 4 rounds you have to do. Each round has items scattered around the map which include healing items, support items, awakening items, zenis, maxed out Non-rares/Rares, and Ki boosts. + The first round has the biggest map of all the rounds (5x5) and requires 10 STA where you fight against 3 other player's teams controlled by CPU ''(Note: The player with the smallest number moves first)''. You won't necessarily have to fight all three. You can either let them kill each other off and you fight whoever's left or fight all of the teams. ''(Note that if you hardly fight, there's a chance you might not have enough points to progress to the next round).'' The two left standing, or the two with the most points left standing progress to the second round. (Note: There's a limit to how many moves (10 moves) you and the other three players can make around the map. Once those moves are up, the round is over). Each time you move, you gain a point. So if you move 5 spaces, you gain 5 points. You also gain 1.000 points by landing or moving over your pod you start on at the beginning of the round. + The second round (5x3), which needs 15 STA, consists of fighting one player's team (Once again, CPU controlled). Beat him and you advance to the third round. ''(Note: This goes with all rounds, you have 9 moves during battle. Once you use up those moves, the announcer will call off the battle. You'll still have to beat the CPU, but this gives you time to heal, not that you can't heal during battle, or grab something from the map you wanted before).'' + The third (5x3) and fourth round (5x3) are the same as the second, you'll have to fight one CPU-controlled team. The fourth round has a difference in which it requires 20 STA instead of 15 like the second and third round. After each round, you gain points that move you up the 9 ranks mentioned above and you also receive a golden medal after each tourney you complete. Acquire a certain amount of golden medals and you'll receive rewards, the most noticeable ones being 10 training areas for acquiring 10 golden medals, 15 senzu beans for obtaining 15 medals, one Supreme Kai awakening medal for winning 30 golden medals, one guaranteed SSR ticket for winning 100 golden medals. ''(Note that if you lose a battle in any of the rounds, you have to start the tourney over.)'' You can place from 101-1000, 1001-2500, 2501-5000, 5001-10000, and so on. Where you place at the end of the tournament determines what prizes you will get. Won't get into detail on what awards you get in each placement. Rankings: There are 9 ranks in total : # Videl # Master Roshi # Korin # Kami # King Yema # King Kai # Supreme Kai # Old Kai # Beerus How Points Work: On'' Map'' Move 1 case = 1 point Crossing your starting position on round 1 = 1000 points ''In Battle'' Take 1 wrong color orb = 1 point Take rainbow orb = 2 points Take 1 good color orb = 4 points ''KO's:'' ''Color Advantages - AGL>STR>PHY>INT>TEQ>AGL'' ''Super/Extreme Advantages - SUPER>EXTREME>SUPER'' DOKKAN Supers give you 2x points based on all the advantage/disadvantage KOs you get with it. ''Examples :'' AGL SSJ2 vs. STR SSJ3 Goku - 1800 point ko (type advantage) STR ssj goku v INT ssj gohan - 900 point ko (super v super type) STR ssj bardock v TEQ ff cooler - 1800 point ko (super v extreme) AGL ssj goku v TEQ ssj2 goku - 900 point ko (type disadvantage) If you kill someone with a Super Attak, you take 2x points based on type advantage (advantaged - 3.6k, disadvantaged - 1.8k). Tips: + Be careful about placement of your characters to making the maximum of points with type advantage : [http://dbz-dokkanbattle.wikia.com/wiki/How_to_manage_position_of_your_characters_%3F How to manage position of your characters ?] + There are two ways to get a lot of points : farm the first round or win a complete tourney. In the first one, low cost of stamina (10) for about 30-50k points. Then, you concede the tourney and start a new one. First round is really long if you fight all of them and you can have 1 or 2 enemy already died... Good : better ratio points/stamina Bad : bad ratio points/time, so random In the second one, you use 60 stamina for 120-150k points. You get bonus points with second to final round and they are so fast to finish them. Good : really good ratio points/time Bad : bad ratio points /stamina Some people make 100 complete tourney to get SSR ticket then farm first round. Schema : 1st round (bonus 4.000 points) Pts = 30-50k / Time = 6 min / ACT = 10 -> 5-8k/min / 3-5k/ACT Quarter finale (bonus 12.000 points) Pts = 25k / Time = 2 min / ACT = 15 -> 12.5k/min / 1.5k/ACT Semi-finale (bonus 16.000 points) Pts = 30k / Time = 2 min / ACT = 15 -> 15k/min / 2k/ACT Finale (bonus 24.000 points) Pts = 40k / Time = 2 min / ACT = 20 -> 20k/min / 2k/ACT Rewards During Tournament XP rank 1st round : 500 xp Quarter finale : 1.000 xp Semi-finale : 1.500 xp Finale : 2.400 xp XP team 1st round : 10.000 xp Quarter finale : 20.000 xp Semi-finale : 60.000 xp Finale : 120.000 xp Zénis 1st round : Ƶ Quarter finale : Ƶ Semi-finale : 25.000 Ƶ Finale : 100.000 Ƶ Rewards In Past World Tournaments: